1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material processing system and more particularly pertains to continuously processing ultra-fine grain size materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of material processing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, material processing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a material processing system that allows continuously processing ultra-fine grain size materials.
In this respect, the material processing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of continuously processing ultra-fine grain size materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved material processing system which can be used for continuously processing ultra-fine grain size materials. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.